Long kiss good bye
by Katara Yuki y Sakura Anderson
Summary: Las despedidas siempre son tristes, pero lo importante es decir adios. Narusaku Dejen reviews


**One shot**

Long kiss good bye

**Songfic**

Una chica de cabello rosa pálido caminaba durante la tarde para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Es una bonita tarde, aunque algo nublada.-pensó-Tengo un mal presentimiento….

Sakura Chan.- Gritó un joven muy guapo.- ¡hola!

Había algo raro en su rostro, no estaba su hermosa sonrisa.

¡hola! ¿Cómo estas Naruto?- respondió la chica acercándosele-¿Estas bien?

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por mí, solo estaba entrenando.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

_Que es lo que me hace pensar_

_Lo que me dice tu rostro?_

_Y me preguntas "Nos volveremos a ver?"_

.- Naruto, ¿Te pasa algo verdad?

.- No, no me pasa nada.- mintió.- Estoy bien

.- ¡Dime que te pasa! – Exclamó ella.- Te veo muy preocupado

.- ¡NO ME PASA NADA! – Gritó.

El no se fijó que su grito hizo llorar a la chica que tanto amaba.

.- Sakura-Chan.- Dijo arrepentido el rubio.- No quise….

.- Debo tener dignidad.- Pensó la chica.- será mejor que no me vea así.- Ella volteo su cabeza para que el no notará nada

Naruto se marcho, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer.

_Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices_

_En un momento te veo y entonces lloro (I cry)_

_Sirve de algo que veas mi lagrimas?_

Ella se preparo para dormir, se acostó en su cama y se quedo pensando en el.

¿Por qué el fue tan malo conmigo?- Pensó-¿le abre hecho daño?

Recordó lo que dijo el día anterior, nada diferente.

********** Flash back***********

**Uff que cansado estoy.- Decía Naruto.- entrene muchas horas- ¿quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?**

**Baka! sabes que no puedo acompañarte.- Exclamo Sakura.- Tengo que ir con Tsunade- sama**

**Bah….Sakura-Chan, que malo.- contesto el chico.- una chica tan hermosa como tu ahí con esa vieja Tsunade.**

**Naruto….aveces eres tan idiota….a mi me gusta aprender de la hokage.**

*************** Fin del Flash back***************

El día anterior nada malo habia pasado. Naruto la seguía queriendo. Sakura también lo quería, pero ya no como su amigo. Estaba empezando a sentir lo que el sentía por ella desde hace mucho

_*Y yo digo: "Quiero que me ames"_

_De una forma especial, pero aun no se cual_

_Y con este sentimiento de que no te volveré a ver*_

Al otro día se despertó y decidió quedarse encasa no iría con Naruto hasta que el le pidiera disculpas. Dieron las 6 y no aguanto, se arreglo el pelo y se fue en dirección hacia la casa del chico

Sakura- Chan perdóname- dijo Naruto, apareciendo detrás de ella

ok te perdono- Dijo ella volteándose, peo vio que el llevaba una mochila- Naruto…¿Tu?

Si me voy- contesto

Sakura se quedo paralizada

¿A dónde te vas?- pregunto la joven

Encontraron a uno Akatsuki…a las afueras de Konoha

¡Pero….!

No podía decirle nada, nada salio de su boca. Queria gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara ahí en Konoha con ella.

Estaré bien- Exclamo con falsa alegría el rubio

_*Me gustaría decírtelo_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras_

_Quizá debo creer en tus mentiras_

_Yo no podría decirte "no me dejes"*_

El chico notó que sus falsas palabras no dieron resultados, en cambio la preocuparon mas.

Te prometo que me cuidare- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

Naruto…- exclamó ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Inmediatamente la solto.

_*Cuando sueltas mi mano_

_Pienso: "Te olvidaras de mi?*_

Se sintió un poco rechazada….la olvidaría.

No te pongas a si Sakura-chan.- dijo arrepentido el.

Naruto…

Sakura se acerco hacia Naruto y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual, obviamente el chico respondio.

- Te hare una promesa, cuando vuelva tendremos una cita- dijo el rubio tratando de parecer serio, aunque, en realidad estaba muy feliz al saber que Sakura correspondia a sus sentimientos.

- Ojala vuelvas pronto.

- Tratare- contesto Naruto.

Acto seguido Naruto le dio un largo beso de despedida.

Adios…cuidate….- contesto mientras veia como el chico se alejaba.- Te amo…

Yo igual.- gritó Naruto que ya iba como a 2 techos

_*Me gustaria decirtelo_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras_

_Quizas debo escuchar tus mentiras_

_Yo no podria decirte "No me dejes"_

Aunque no lo pude detener.- murmuro para si misma- Regresara…

Siguio a su compañero con la mirada hasta que lo perdio de vista.

**Fin.**


End file.
